Final 2
by TamashaToko
Summary: It was just a game and neither of them needed the prize or the embarrassment from being on some sort of reality show that others would foolishly mistake with fame, but the two of them making it to the end together on a small promise could be an adventure all on its own.
1. Week 1: Player Introductions

Week 1- Player Introductions

All she remembered was white fog. That was all she'd ever known before she learned she had a body and knew what to do with it. Now all there was was this house, a table, and the chair she sat in.

She'd been told her name was Kagome a mere sixteen year-old that would be locked in this house with other individuals, all with the same goal. To play a the game they were instructed to play. Once they were eliminated they could return to their freedom, whether it be the white fog or something else, but if they won they would be given a great gift.

The voices that gave the players of the game these instructions was not something Kagome thought she could trust. Upon hearing the rules of the game and how it would work she knew her goal was survival. The longer she remained in this house playing the game the longer she could avoid an uncertain future.

When her existence began and the rules were explained she was left to sit at the round table finally noticing her fellow competitors.

It was clear she was on the 'kid's side' of the table as next to her was a young boy named Kohaku, next to him a young girl, Rin, another young boy by her side named Shippou that had a tail, and closing the semi-circle was a very quiet pale faced girl named Kanna that couldn't be read.

The first to speak to them was a voice that came over the intercom. It was a hard voice to make out whether it was man or woman, but it had been in the same voice in her head that told her who she was and what she was to be doing here.

"Introduce yourselves to one another," the voice commanded them, "those around you will not only be your competition, but also your housemates for many weeks to come. You cannot survive this game without friends, and you cannot win without making enemies. Tell them all who you are."

Silence was how they responded to the voice for a few minutes. She couldn't tell if they were all in this together defying the one that dared to command them, or if everyone was just terrified of breaking the ice.

"Kikyo," a woman with straight black hair that seemed to be in her twenties removed an apple from the fruit bowl in the middle of the table, "I am 25 and studying to be a pharmacist."

Kikyo was then quite forward as she rolled the apple over to a man. Clearly she was going to use this tool to get introductions out of all of them.

"Feh want to get this over with don't you woman?" asked a tan man showing his fangs to all of them, "The name is Kouga. Construction worker by trade but by night I can be-

The apple was stolen by a red haired girl, "And I'm his fiancee Ayame, and I ask that the rest of you ladies don't even think about making 'special alliances' with him. Wolf youkai mate for life, and I will do anything to protect him. Just as he would do for me."

Kouga didn't give a similar response as he just shrugged. They were wolf demon? That was right. Demons and humans lived in this world together didn't they? At least that was a fact that was fed to Kagome's subconscious.

"Are you demon?" Ayame asked rolling the apple towards Kanna.

Kanna only gave a nod pushing away the apple as soon as it came to her, "demon of the void."

"You will have to excuse my sister," the apple's new owner chuckled, "I am Kagura, demon of the wind. My older sister is not very talkative."

So in this house was the couple of Ayame and Kouga then siblings Kagura and Kanna? Kagome looked around the table trying to make out if she recognized anyone from the past that was created for her, but didn't.

Kagura handed the apple to the man next to her, who must've been a demon since he had red eyes. The man seemed disgusted in how forward she was with handing it to him, but still he obliged.

"Naraku," he spoke clearly, "I am a venture capitalist."

"So you make money by giving away money to others with hopes of taking their profits?" a brown haired woman asked.

"Some would say I help individuals that couldn't get help through the conventional channels," Naraku rolled the apple to the one who bothered to inquire about his business, "and if they don't pay their dues to me I'll fund their competition."

Clearly this Naraku was trying to make a point to all of them that he wasn't to be crossed. Kagome wasn't going to let herself be intimidated by him.

"Sango," the brown haired girl introduced herself, "I'm a personal trainer here to just watch over my little brother Kohaku. I don't know if this kind of game is appropriate for children."

Why were Shippou, Rin, Kanna, and Kohaku here? Kids being locked up in a house with adults and no supervision. Didn't seem appropriate indeed.

Kagome put her hand to her forehead as a voice boomed in her voice.

"Don't think about production," it commanded her, "just play the game."

Still attention was on Kagome's side of the table now as the kids introduced themselves. Shippou seemed like he would be a handful of trouble claiming to just be a young kitsune with no parents. Kohaku said he intended to protect his sister and not the other way around while Rin seemed very shy and didn't want to say more than her name.

Eventually the apple found its way to an adult male.

"Miroku," the man smirked, "a bartender in the city, who isn't as lucky as Kouga to have a fiancee, but I know how to treat the ladies."

It wasn't long for Miroku to get an eye roll out of all the female at the table as the apple was removed by his hand by a golden eyed silver haired dog eared man.

"You made it clear what you're about so let me make myself clear," he growled, "I'm InuYasha. Leave me alone and I'll leave you alone. Also that man over there that looks like he has a stick up his ass is my older half brother, but don't be expecting any alliances out of us. He can't stand me and vice versa."

InuYasha pretty much tried to chuck the apple at his brother's head, but it was caught in mid air with a dangerous golden gaze in response. The only giveaway that these two were brothers was the hair color and the eyes.

"Tell them your name your highness," InuYasha growled at his brother.

"You were supposed to tell them your occupation," the man spoke in a low voice, "that's right you don't do anything of value for anyone. I am Sesshoumaru the true born son of Inutashio, Lord of an old and noble demon clan."

The man's gaze went right to her. Right to Kagome. He was silent for a moment as though he was studying her.

Without giving any more information about himself he wiped the apple on his sleeve before taking a bite of it giving them all a death glare as he pulled it away to chew. Not caring that the apple's juices would make their table sticky he rolled the apple right to her.

"Tell us woman," Sesshoumaru's gaze went to her, "who are you? What is your value to society?"

Kagome didn't want to touch that apple having a feeling he'd corrupted it somehow. She tried to remember who she was. No longer could she recall the white fog. That existence was gone and replaced with a new one.

"Kagome Higurashi," she proclaimed, "just a highschool student, and I'm pleased to meet all of you."

If Naraku and Sesshoumaru could try to make power moves with their introductions she'd make her own. Letting her fellow competitors know that she was willing to work with anyone that needed her. If they were to be stuck in this situation she'd rather make friends than enemies.

Once she was done with her introduction the voice returned to the intercom. With that out of the way it seemed they were on to the start of the game.

"House guests," it chose to address them as, though Kagome wondered if they were indeed 'guests' and not prisoners, "you will all meet up in the backyard for your first Head of Household competition. The winner will be given privacy with their own bedroom and gifts as well as the responsibility of nominating two fellow houseguests for eviction. Once evicted your time in this house will end."

Curious to see what the outside looked like all the houseguests stood up and went through the sliding glass door to get ready for their first challenge. Kagome lingered at the dining table just a little longer still not ready to just blindly follow the voice's orders. She was not the only one waiting patiently behind the pack.

Sesshoumaru stood up from the table before she could, his eyes still fixated on her. "I wish talk to you after this is done woman."

Kagome froze watching him leave and join the others in the backyard. Why her? She'd tried her best not to stand out when everyone was introducing themselves. It wasn't her fault that the apple came to her last, but then again she did try to make it obvious to everyone that she could be a good friend.

Still she didn't think Sesshoumaru would be the type to take her up on such an invitation. She just got the vibe that he probably didn't even want to play this game especially with a brother that appeared to annoy him and would ask to get evicted first.

She shook her head putting her thoughts to the side for now. The first head of household competition would probably be a good one as there were so many ways to play this. Winning was always good, because it insured you couldn't be evicted, but at the same time if you appeared too strong you could be targeted for being a threat.

Kagome didn't know what role she wanted to portray to the other, and perhaps shouldn't start worrying so much about the long game this early in. She'd already made a huge misjudgement regarding Sesshoumaru if he truly wanted to play the game, and she wasn't ready for another mistake so soon.

~X~

"I don't know about this cast," a shadowy female figure watched on the monitor as Kagome and Sesshoumaru were the last to leave the kitchen.

This whole competition was being hosted by a silver furred kitsune not much taller than Shippou, but looked more magnificent in her appearance with three long heavy tales and full head of silver hair.

Her name was Amara, and she was the producer of this game show. Every challenge, every twist, and even every member of the cast had been decided by her to create something to entertain her daiyoukai employers.

"If they can find high drama in a hike around feudal Japan looking for jewel shards I'm certain they can find drama in the Big Brother house," Amara sounded nervous hoping this didn't go wrong.

"Did you really have to erase their memories and give them such fake boring ones?" her boss asked her, "a time traveling reincarnation of a powerful miko would test much better to the audience than a 'mere high school student'."

Amara shook her head, "If I left them how they were then Naraku, who might become the source of drama I hope he is, would be voted off first. We wouldn't get drama until InuYasha's group dwindled down and picked each other off, and I don't want to give you boring and predictable."

"Fine fine, but if our clients don't like what you created for them I'll kill you Amara is that clear?"

"Crystal!" she responded knowing this was her last chance as game maker to create something special to entertain the demons she served.

She was worried about Kagome and Sesshoumaru though. The process of erasing memories and installing new ones in her cast had been flawless with everyone else except those two. They had clear mistrust of the production and knew something was off.

It was nothing she couldn't handle though.

~X~

Author's Notes:

Big Brother was created by John De Mol Jr. and is owned by its prospective networks with a format in no way created by me.

Just writing this for fun. Seeing as how when I was gone from writing fanfics I fell into a reality show addiction. I've been wanting to create an Inu fanfic out of Survivor for a while, but I thought Big Brother could be better since I don't have to worry about writing for different tribes.

For those familiar with Big Brother this fic will be using the American format as opposed to the British format where viewers vote to evict.


	2. week 1: First HOH

Week 1: First HOH

The backyard of the house was quite a simple set up. The washer and dryer were on the back patio, the grass was obviously fake astroturf, there was a pool and hot tub, and various ways to lounge about as well as workout equipment. They weren't out here to enjoy the sunlight, however, as in the middle of the yard small platforms made of ice were placed in a line. One platform for each of them.

"House guests," the voice Kagome mistrusted so much spoke to them, "the first Head of Household challenge is called Ice Breaker. Once the game starts each of you will remove your shoes and stand on the ice bare footed. The last one remaining will be the first Head of Household."

This seemed quite unfair, and now Kagome wondered if she even had a shot of ever winning anything in this competition. How were the challenges going to be balanced for human and demons to compete equally and fairly? A demon was obviously going to win this one having a higher threshold for discomfort and pain.

"I forfeit," Sesshoumaru spoke out loud going over to the patio table under the shade and crossing his arms, "a demon such as I will not degrade myself. I will compete when it is an actual challenge of strength."

Or maybe it wouldn't be as easy for the demons as she thought it was since their pride threshold was bigger as well. So did Sesshoumaru want to actually play this game as a whole or not? Kagome wasn't going to waste her time if him if he didn't, because she planned on going as far as she could.

"This forfeit is allowed," the intercom told them, "but if you forfeit two challenges in a row you will be removed from the house for this game is for competitors."

"He is competitive in being an arrogant spoiled brat," InuYasha chuckled going towards his platform, "if Venture Capitalist Naraku over there can soil himself by standing on a block of ice I don't see why you can't Sesshoumaru."

"You assume a lot dog," Naraku shook his head also sitting down in the shade, "I will also forfeit. I have no interest in getting frost bite on a reality show."

A reality show? That's right. That was all this was wasn't it? Kagome smiled as she approached her platform, which was right next to InuYasha's.

"I don't know how well a human will do at this," Kagome smiled, "but I'm at least going to try."

Once the command to stand on the platforms was made all the competitors minus Sesshoumaru and Naraku removed their shoes and stood still on the blocks of ice. Kagome sounded confident until her feet were actually on the line. First it was just cold and slippery, but now the longer her feet remained in one spot the more pain shot through her. Was this a challenge or just pure torture?

"I say the first evictees are right there," Kouga boasted pointing at Sesshoumaru and Naraku, "if they don't want to play why are they even here?"

That was a threat, but neither Sesshoumaru or Naraku was worried. Especially when the threat came from Kouga of all people.

Rin of the first out on the challenge. Not from pain it seemed, but because she had moved around too much and just slipped off. No one had any shit talk for her, after all, she was just a child. After her it was Miroku followed by Kohaku. No this challenge didn't seem fair for humans at all, but Kagome was still trying to withstand the pain closing her eyes and keeping completely still.

"You won't make it," she was taunted by InuYasha, "I doubt any of you humans can. I just feel wetness. This is like standing in a pool."

Kikyo seemed annoyed that they were just being dismissed like that. If there weren't demons in this competition there was a huge change Kikyo would win for she looked completely calm and focused.

"It's called ice breaker perhaps we are supposed to make deals and discuss who we would like to win so we can all step off."

"Boring," Shippou was the first youkai out of the competition as he turned into some kind of pink ball monster and floated off.

"Let me win and everyone here is safe," InuYasha simply said, "I only have one target at the moment."

"This spoken hate of your brother could all just be a trick," Kagura suggested, "so I wouldn't put our fate in your hands. Perhaps all of us that came into the game with a person we know should step off since we came in with an advantage."

Sango didn't agree to these terms, but yet she was done and before Kagome could think to react to that she herself jumped off about at the same time quickly running over to the fake grass and grinding her feet against the ground trying to recover warmth. Kikyo was the last human in at this point, but she wouldn't last long. As predicted she was the next off of the ice, but somehow she made her exit look graceful as she stepped off with a simple shake of the head.

"So now that the children are all out let's make that deal," Kouga growled, "let me win and everyone up here is safe. I'll nominate your brother if that's what you want InuYasha."

"Nice offer but I'll take care of him myself."

"Whatever deal is decided upon up there don't keep the rest of us waiting all day," Naraku warned.

Kagome also hoped the demons wouldn't all stand there until the ice melted, but InuYasha and Kouga were now looking as though they were locked in a competition between themselves, but Kagome already knew in her heart who the winner would be. Next to Kagura stood her smaller yet older sister Kanna whose face showed nothing. Did she even feel the ice at all?

Kagome's prediction eventually came true. Kagura was the first to step off, then Kouga and InuYasha got into an argument, which led to Kouga somehow getting heated enough to make a wrong move and slip right off. Ayame came off the second Kouga did wanting to check on him. Kanna and InuYasha were now the final two. InuYasha gave one glance over at Kanna and growled before stepping off.

"I don't know what kind of demon you are but I doubt you felt a fucking thing," InuYasha complained, "unfair bullshit. You better not nominate me girl."

"I will not," Kanna's face remained unchanging not removing herself from the ice until the intercom announced her as the first Head of Household.

Kagome didn't know how this was going to work. The Head of Household was in charge of picking two players to put up for eviction, so naturally Kanna was in a position of making deals and alliances, but how could anyone work with her? She just seemed so detached.

"Congratulations Kanna," Kagome still told her as they were now free to explore their new home.

The house seemed to be decorated with many things that reminded of her feudal Japan just with modern amenities. They would all have to share one bathroom that had three showers, two toilet stalls, and one sink.

There was only one bedroom for all of them, which had half the amount of beds they required meaning all of them had to find someone to share with.

"Well it's obvious who I am sharing with," Ayame smirked sitting on a bed in the middle of the room, "so I pick this one."

"Uh wanna share?" Shippou asked Rin as the small girl nodded.

Kagome didn't know which bed she'd get as well as who she'd be sharing it with. The best part of winning Head of Household was that person would get their own bedroom for one week, and it seemed to be wasted on Kanna. She just knew that she wasn't comfortable with sharing a bed with a man she hardly knew.

She caught eyes with Miroku who smiled at her and was quickly approaching, but her hand was grabbed by Kikyo's to get her attention.

"Would you like to share with me?" Kikyo asked with a serious tone.

Kagome nodded agreeing that it could work. Kikyo seemed like a serious competitor, and remaining close to her at night could help Kagome get somewhere in this game. At least she hoped so.

With that drama out of the way everyone found themselves in the kitchen that was set up for their arrival with boxes of pizza, soda, and a little bit of wine on the counter. This was just to celebrate the beginning of the game as for the rest of the nights to come they'd be expected to cook for themselves with a regular range oven and microwave.

All the food was kept in its own storage room that could be accessed through a small door where a fridge should have been. Kagome went in there wanting to explore the whole house and found she wasn't alone as Sesshoumaru was leaning against the fridge, but once she was in the room he changed his position to guarding the door to keep her in and make sure they couldn't be overheard.

"I told you I wanted to speak with you woman," Sesshoumaru spoke eyes locked on her.

"I needed to pick out a bed alright?" Kagome made an excuse, "and after the way you performed in the competition I didn't think you wanted to play."

"There was no point," he shook his head, "Kanna and I would have stood there until the ice melted. Besides if any of these players had half a brain they'd target the threats first and not worry about those that refused to even play. I think that's why Naraku didn't compete."

The game just started and already Sesshoumaru was strategizing? Strategizing wouldn't get you far if you didn't have an alliance to get you through each eviction, and how could he make any friends by hiding in a storage room?

"I was out pretty quickly," Kagome confessed with a sigh, "so what can I do for you Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He said he was the son of a noble right? So Kagome would speak to him respectfully.

Sesshoumaru studied her for a bit, his lips parted as though he was going to ask something, but then shook his head as though he changed his mind. They both stood there in silence for a bit before he finally continued the conversation.

"I don't want to simply play the game I want to win it," Sesshoumaru told her, "and you can help me."

"Are you asking for an alliance Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome knew the house would be on the verge of discussing alliances, but she didn't think him of all people would be the first to invite her into one.

"More than just an alliance. I want you to go to the end of the game with me. I help you. You help me."

"A final 2?" Kagome couldn't help but smile at Sesshoumaru's determination, "I probably shouldn't take the first offer given to me, but you have me intrigued. How could we possibly help each other? I barely lasted in the first challenge."

"There will be other challenges," he dismissed her doubt, "I see you are already hard at work to make friends. Good. We'll need that. You do the social work and I'll do the strategizing."

He was speaking as though she'd agreed to this alliance when she hadn't.

"Woman," he warned catching on that she had doubt.

"My name is Kagome," she warned him back, "not woman. You should learn everyone's name if you want to get far."

"If you agree that will be your job, and I will call you woman for I don't want our alliance to be public knowledge. Outside this room I will treat you like you're nothing. Understand?"

"I haven't agreed yet."

"If you don't agree you are a fool. I believe you can go far, but I also believe you can be far too trusting. You don't know those human and demons out there."

"I also don't know you."

"That is why I am telling you who I am. I am not kind nor friendly, but I am true to my word. If I say I want you at the end with me you will come to the end with me. I don't meddle in betrayal. If you can't accept this than the game will end for you. I will find another to work with and make sure you are destroyed."

There were so many other players in this game Kagome could see herself working with, but maybe that was why he wanted her. She'd make the friends and allies while he worked with her hidden in the shadows. It was an alliance that no one could see coming, and honestly if it did get discovered he'd be a good shield for her. If Sesshoumaru were to be voted out of the house he'd be targeted before anyone could waste a vote on her.

"Fine deal," she told him with a simple shrug, "as long as you are true to your word I'll be true to mine."

She couldn't tell if she were making a deal with the devil or not, but she had no intentions of betraying him for no reason. If Sesshoumaru wanted to go to the end with her she'd try to go to the end with him. It could be a fun challenge all on its own.


	3. Week 1: Nomination Ceremony

Week 1 - Nomination Ceremony

It had been two days since Kanna won the title of Head of Household, but despite the fact many didn't know how to approach the girl to make deals, the pieces of the game were still moving.

The HOH room had its own huge bed as well as its own bathroom, and Kanna left it open for anyone to use, but it mostly stayed empty as there was a strange eerie feeling about it. Kagome hadn't really had a one on one conversation with Kanna, but she knew the girl was playing some sort of game.

Kagura, no surprise, was seen going into the HOH room every time Kanna went up there as well as Naraku.. Those three were working together, so Kagome just needed to get in a good place with either Kagura or Naraku. This would be difficult for there was no action displayed by Naraku that showed he could be a good ally. He was out for himself and anyone he worked with would just be thought of as a pawn by him.

The same could be said for Sesshoumaru, but yet he was her alliance. For all she knew Sesshoumaru could have pulled everyone into that storage room asking for a final two alliance, but then again she just couldn't see him working with anyone in this house.

Shippou was loud, InuYasha was louder, and then there was Ayame…

Kagome had a moment where she was a bit intimidated by the other females finding them all fierce and adamant about getting far in the game, but she got along with them all pretty well. Sango was nice to talk to during tea, Kikyo seemed aloof at times yet was also nice, Kagura could get a laugh out of her… but Ayame...

"Hey Kikyo," Kagome whispered to her bed mate under the covers, "did you know that Ayame is Kouga's fiancee?"

Kikyo opened her eyes, "Really? I might have heard that when she told us five thousand times."

She knew Ayame wasn't in the room to overhear them, probably by the pool to watch over Kouga while reminding everyone that she was his fiancee. Kagome had tried to talk to Ayame several times, but they couldn't go thirty seconds without Kouga being brought up. Did she have a personality outside of being devoted to him?

Kouga seemed to be quite the opposite. Once there was a rare moment the two weren't in the same room the wolf acted like his intended didn't exist saying vulgar things about other women he'd been with.

"You two are sleeping already?" InuYasha came into the room clearly having had just gotten out of the shower having a towel wrapped around his waist and silver locks sopping wet, "it's barely midnight."

"Sorry for trying to have a normal sleep schedule," Kagome whined putting a pillow over her head.

"This house ain't normal so I'm not going to be normal," InuYasha smirked before looking at Kikyo, "up for some chess?"

In the backyard there was a small chess table, and Kikyo had been trying to teach InuYasha how to play. It was kind of cute actually, but then again in this house you had to be suspicious of anyone that was having alone time with anyone else. Kikyo was the same as Sesshoumaru in her mind, however, as she couldn't see her having a relationship with someone as loud and rude as InuYasha.

"I guess," Kikyo sighed slowly removing herself from the bed, "get dressed first. Are you coming Kagome?"

Sleep sounded really good about now. She felt like she'd been up for two days straight, but nothing coffee couldn't fix right?

"I'll make something to drink," Kagome followed Kikyo's lead in getting out of bed.

"How about heating up a pizza for us then?" InuYasha asked removing his towel not caring who could see him.

"Gross there are kids in this house!" Kagome shouted at him but then remembered to try and mind her voice for Sango, Kohaku, and Rin were asleep.

"Gross Kagome there are kids in this house so stop telling the house about my dick," InuYasha cocked his head to the side as he put jeans on, "so pizza?"

"We just literally had dinner," she told him pulling some comfortable pajama pants over her shorts.

Food. All they've been doing in this house other than hanging out in the pool or playing chess was eating. The fridge in the storage room never seemed to go empty as there was always something new to find and prepare.

"Chess with Kikyo burns calories," InuYasha smirked going outside with them.

"If you're burning calories with the ladies you're doing something right," they were then quickly joined by Miroku who'd become InuYasha's bromance.

There was a lot of little groups of people forming in this house, and Kagome was beginning to worry since she didn't feel apart of anything major. Then again her first one on one conversation with Miroku started with him rubbing his hand down her backside, so maybe she didn't want to be part of any groups with him.

The four them gathered around the chess table while Ayame was trying to kiss Kouga in the hot tub as Sesshoumaru glared at them from the patio area. Sesshoumaru didn't seem to be part of any groups cementing himself as the house loner. She wouldn't be too surprised if he wasn't nominated and put on the block a couple times, and without knowing for sure that he'd be true to their little alliance she didn't know if she could stick her neck out for him in that scenario.

Once Kikyo and InuYasha got absorbed into their game Kagome took her coffee over to the patio furniture. She sat far away enough from Sesshoumaru that no one would notice the two of them together. He had told her he'd treat her like she was nothing in public, and so far he'd done just that not uttering a word to her around others.

"Shouldn't you be gawking at my brother trying to use his brain for once with that silly game?" Sesshoumaru asked keeping his voice low.

"I've seen enough of your brother today," Kagome rolled her eyes sipping her coffee.

"Good. Stop wasting your time on everyone over there. Your life isn't in their hands. You need to be talking to the head of household."

"Ordering me around Sesshoumaru?"

"Someone has to. I've had to do your job these last few days since you are proving to be a disappointment."

"I apologize for being a disappointment Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome spoke to him in a very mocking manner, "I don't mind Kanna, but she is kind of hard to talk to. I can't read her. I can't tell if she is just detached from this game or if she is bored by all of us."

Sesshoumaru glared clearly not happy with her tone, "are you smart Kagome, or have I overestimated you? If not Kanna you know who to talk to."

"Naraku?" she asked.

"See you're not clueless," Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"So Naraku, Kanna, and Kagura are an alliance?" Kagome asked what she already knew.

"The 'Legion of Doom' is what Kagura calls it," Sesshoumaru was showing he knew a lot more than Kagome would have assumed, "I am in it, but they are all unaware of who my real alliance is with."

Was it really her? If he could go find himself in a pretty strong alliance by himself what did he need her for?

"Your name has been in his mouth," Sesshoumaru was referring to Naraku, "he is trying to talk Kanna into the most neutral nominations as possible and you aren't stand out enough apparently."

Sesshoumaru was right. Kagome was becoming quite the 'floater' just having casual conversations with everyone and not doing enough to assert himself.

"So what should I do?" she asked her eyes going to the floor.

"Your job," was all he said coldly standing up and leaving her the moment his brother noticed them in the same area, "they want a nomination that doesn't shake up the house, so give him one. If you find yourself on the chopping block the very first week I don't know what I can do for you."

"Kagome leave that asshole alone and get back over here!" InuYasha yelled to her.

So did InuYasha want her to become part of his group now? She needed to get back to them, but the look Sesshoumaru gave her told her she only had so much time to do damage control. The nomination ceremony was tomorrow.

"His in the HOH room," Sesshoumaru told her before turning his deadly glare to his brother before deciding to go to bed.

"I'll be right back," Kagome sighed probably looking suspicious as she went upstairs.

~X~

"It's time for the nomination ceremony," the intercom told the house forcing them to all gather back around the table just like they did the first day.

Of course, it was supposed to be Kanna's job to gather them here, but whoever this 'host' of the game was knew she wasn't outspoken enough for that simple task.

Kanna placed some kind of octagon shaped object in the middle of table. Inserted in the octagon were keys all with the name of a house guest that were safe. The two players that didn't have a key would be placed on the block and in danger of eviction.

Kagome really hoped she had a key in there. She didn't think her conversation with Naraku went well. She was pretty nervous the whole time she up in the HOH room with him. There was something oily about him, and she just knew he couldn't be trusted.

"This is the nomination ceremony," Kanna spoke in her usual low voice, "we will now pull keys to see who is safe from eviction."

Kanna pulled the first key from the octagon that was probably put in an order that wouldn't reveal any pecking order or alliances.

"Kouga you are safe," Kanna said handing him his key.

"Thanks," he smirked though Ayame's smile was bigger as he pulled the next key.

"Dog shit- I mean InuYasha you are safe."

"Poor you," InuYasha chuckled pulling the next, "Sango you are safe."

Sango gave Kanna a thank you before continuing the trend then gave another thank you upon revealing the next key, "Kohaku you are safe."

Kohaku spoke next, "Rin you are safe."

The small girl smiled taking her key and pulling the next, "Kagome you are safe."

She was safe and not a target. So her talk with Naraku worked? Well she'd find that out when she saw who Kanna nominated, and if her voice got heard at all.

"Naraku you are safe," Kagome pulled his key forced to touch his cold hands when she gave him his key.

"Good," was all he said before pulling one, "Kikyo you are safe."

"Sesshoumaru you are safe," Kikyo handed the taiyoukai his key.

"Shippou you are safe," he replied doing the same though looked disgusted as he had to acknowledge the small kit.

There were only three players left not to receive a key: Kagura, Ayame, and Miroku. All three were giving each other nervous glances, but what did Kagura have to be nervous about? It wasn't as though Kanna would nominate her own sister.

The small kitsune pulled the final key from the octagon, "Miroku you are safe."

There was pure silence. Kagura? Kagura was going on the block? Why? What game were Kanna and Naraku playing?

"Kagura and Ayame I have nominated you both for eviction," Kanna's cold voice returned, "Kagura I have nominated you because I don't want to be targeted for being close to you. Ayame I have nominated you for the same reason. You and Kouga are too close and therefore too dangerous to stay in this house together."

So Naraku could be trusted? Ayame had been the name Kagome pitched to Naraku letting him know some found her annoying for always talking about Kouga, and now she was on the block. Was Kagura really a strategic decision though? Sesshoumaru had told her Kagura was apart of the 'Legion of Doom', so what was going on?

"This nomination ceremony is adjourned," Kanna finished out.


End file.
